


Smoke

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bedrooms, Cigarettes, Cigars, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Smoking, Threats of Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deed was done now where was that flipping lighter ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

“It’s my lighter, get your own.”

“Well, it’s my bloody villa so there ! Now hand it over you smug little fuck.”

What was that thing people said about post-coital bliss ? It obviously didn’t apply here. Roper threw himself over Pine trying to reach the lighter, which Pine was holding near the floor. Needless to say, his attempt would’ve worked better if his arse didn’t feel like it’d been run through with the third rail of a tube track.

“Aren’t you supposed to light cigars with a match ?”

“Bugger off before I re-black that eye of yours.”

Pine chuckled and lifted the lighter to the cigar, a few seconds later it lit. “There. Are you happy now you old sod ?”

“No, you're not going to see straight when I’m done with you later.” He pushed himself off Pine’s chest to glare at the younger man.

“Sounds fun.” A metallic chunk as Pine threw the lighter onto the bedside table. Pine lipped his cigarette then leaned up to light it from the cigar.

With a sigh Roper lay back against his pillow. Did it need to be just a one night thing ? Yes. Was it going to be ? Probably not.


End file.
